BLUE TOUCH
by jimmydreamer
Summary: Bonjour voici la véritable histoire de la jeune Mary Philips avant son ascension avec les Misfits. J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira ! bonne lecture à tous


MARY

_Note de l'auteur__ :_

_Bonjour à tous… Comme vous le savez tous je suis un grand fan des Misfits. Mon personnage préféré est la jeune Mary Philips plus connue sous le nom de Stormer. D'après ce que j'ai entendu dire c'est aussi le personnage favori de la plupart des fans. Je me suis dis : Pourquoi ne pas écrire ma propre fanfiction? Tout le monde le fait ! J'ai réécris complètement l'histoire de Stormer en m'inspirant du dessin animé mais aussi de l'idée que je me fais du personnage. Voici donc la véritable histoire non officielle de Mary Philips. __J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas…_

_Jem and the Holograms, Kimber Benton, Mary Philips, Craig Philips and all caracters are a trademark of Hasbro, Inc. All rights reserved._

_Copyright 2007 Hasbro, Inc_

_Copyright 1985-2007 Sunbow Productions, Inc_

CHAPITRE 1

**Je m'appelle Mary Philips… Mais vous me connaissez mieux sous le nom de Stormer, membre du plus célèbre groupe de Rock des Etats-Unis : LES MISFITS ! C'est sur les conseils avisés de mon amie Kimber Benton que je prends la plume pour raconter mon histoire.**

L'avion qui emportait les passagers vers les Etats-Unis essuyait une grosse tempête. Pourtant tout était calme à l'intérieur… C'est à peine si les gens soulevaient leurs sourcils ou exprimaient la moindre peur quand aux vibrations qui secouaient l'avion.

Parmi les passagers, un jeune homme tente d'expliquer encore une fois la situation à sa petite sœur.

« Mary… Cesse de bouder ainsi ! Je sais que tu ne voulais pas quitter l'Angleterre mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu sais que je suis batteur ? Monsieur Benton m'a offert d'intégrer un groupe de rock à Los Angeles ! C'est une occasion en or pour moi ! Tu imagines : Les Etats-Unis ! Pour l'instant tu n'es pas trop emballée par ce voyage mais tu verras… Tu vas te plaire ici ! »

La jeune fille ne bougeait pas et se contentait de rester prostrée dans son fauteuil. Quelle idée stupide de quitter sa chère Angleterre pour venir dans ce pays de sauvage ! Qu'allait-elle faire là-bas ? Considéré comme un véritable Eldorado pour tous les musiciens, Ce pays ne représente rien pour elle… Au contraire : Mary avait dû quitter toutes ses amies et ne pourra plus jamais se recueillir sur la tombe de ses parents. Enfin… Ce n'est que provisoire ! D'ici quelques mois, ils repartiront sans doute pour l'Europe. Mary était pourtant à moitié Américaine par son père et Irlandaise par sa mère. Elle avait vécue toute sa vie en Europe et quitter son pays fut un véritable déchirement pour elle.

« Petite sœur ! Je ne pouvais te laisser toute seule à Londres durant une année entière ! Tu n'as que quinze ans ! Tu veux devenir chanteuse toi aussi ! Tu sais que les Etats-Unis représentent une chance immense pour tous jeunes artistes ! »

Pour la première fois depuis le départ, Mary Philips daigne tourner la tête.

« Craig… Tu peux me sortir toutes les excuses que tu veux je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision ! Tu m'as trahie ! A cause de toi j'ai quitté mes amies et… papa et maman. »

Le jeune homme prit sa petite sœur dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Mary pleurait doucement. Au temps où elle était encore vivante, c'était sa mère qui la réconfortait ainsi. Tellement de souvenirs ! Tellement de douleurs ! Pourquoi sont-ils partis aussi vite ? Pourquoi y a-il eu ce stupide accident de voiture ? Oh qu'elle haïssait le destin !

« Votre attention mesdames et messieurs. L'avion va bientôt atterrir à Los Angeles. Nous vous demandons de bien vouloir boucler votre ceinture. »

« Tout se passera bien, petite sœur. Je te le promets. »

Mary ferma les yeux et s'imagina dans sa chambre en train de jouer à la guitare. Elle se rappelait très bien que sa mère l'avait toujours encouragé dans le métier artistique. Un jour elle avait même offert un véritable concert à ses parents… C'est vrai que Craig l'avait accompagné à la batterie mais jamais sa mère n'avait été aussi fière de sa fille. Vraiment que de bons souvenirs !

« Mary ? Tu peux ouvrir les yeux maintenant. Nous sommes arrivés… Viens, nous devons nous dépêcher si nous ne voulons pas faire la queue pour récupérer nos bagages.

La jeune femme se leva tel un automate. Elle n'avait pas envie de découvrir cette ville et ne ferait aucun effort pour s'adapter à cette nouvelle vie. Tout au fond d'elle, il n'y avait que de l'écœurement et du dégoût. Son frère l'avait arraché à son ancienne vie et l'avait pratiquement obligé de l'accompagner. Et maintenant ? Qu'allait-elle devenir, seule ?

Les Philips avaient passés la douane avec succès et s'étaient vite retrouvés devant le terminal des taxis. Comme dans tout bon film, un taxi était là et semblait les attendre. Un quart d'heure plus tard la voiture les menait vers leur destination finale.

**Je ne le savais pas encore mais c'est ici, à Los Angeles, qu'allait commencer ma carrière de chanteuse. Pourtant, pour l'instant, c'était le cadet de mes soucis tellement je me sentais mal. Mon frère essayait de me distraire mais le cœur n'y était pas.**

« Regarde Mary ! S'exclama Craig. C'est l'immeuble de Starlight Music ! Cette compagnie appartient à Emmet et Jacqui Benton ! Les plus grands découvreurs de talents de ces dernières années. Tu sais, si tu veux percer dans la musique un jour je pense que tu devrais t'adresser à eux. De plus ce sont mes patrons ! Je pourrais leur glisser un mot à ton sujet. »

« Ah. » Dit simplement Mary en étouffant un bâillement.

Faisant comme s'il n'avait pas remarqué l'attitude hautaine de sa petite sœur, Craig continua sa visite guidée.

« Ah vraiment ! Quelle ville magnifique ! Tout ici respire la musique et la créativité ! » S'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

« On arrive bientôt ? » Se contenta de dire Mary en croisant les bras. Apparemment la bonne humeur de son frère la laissait de marbre.

« Très bientôt, oui. » Répondit Craig, agacé.

En effet, quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard le taxi s'arrêta devant une charmante petite maison au bord de la route. Craig et Mary sortirent de la voiture pour admirer la vue.

« Nous allons vivre ici pendant quelques mois. C'est notre nouvelle maison, Mary. N'est elle pas magnifique ? »

Mary devait reconnaître que la maison n'était pas mal du tout. Tout autour d'elle on pouvait voir quelques maisons implantée par ci par là mais surtout la maison était entouré par une superbe forêt qui apportait une bonne bouffée d'oxygène. Le cadre était réellement enchanteur… Laissant sa sœur à sa contemplation, Craig sortit les bagages du taxi et paya le chauffeur. Il sourit. Enfin sa sœur commençait à se détendre.

« Tiens, prends les clefs et ouvre moi la porte s'il te plaît. »

Mary s'empara des clefs et ouvra la porte d'entrée. Une terrible odeur de renfermé vient chatouiller son nez et la jeune éternua plusieurs fois avant d'entrer dans la maison. A l'intérieur tout est noir et abandonné. Après quelques secondes d'hésitation elle franchit le seuil de la maison. Elle se mit en devoir d'apporter un peu de lumière mais après plusieurs essais, force est de constater que l'interrupteur ne marchait pas.

« Eh bien Mary. Ne reste pas planté là. Va ouvrir les volets ! Cette maison a besoin d'être aérée, je crois. Ne t'inquiète pas pour la lumière : Je n'ai pas encore mis le disjoncteur en marche. Je m'en occuperais dès que j'aurais porté les valises. »

La jeune femme s'engagea avec précaution. Elle détestait les pièces sombres ! Toute petite, elle avait peur de dormir seule dans le noir. Sa mère lui racontait souvent des histoires pour l'endormir. Mary entreprit d'ouvrir la fenêtre d'abord et les volets ensuite. Ce ne fut pas une mince affaire : **Je ne sais depuis combien de temps cette maison est abandonnée mais ça ne date pas d'hier** ! Pensa elle en poussant les lourds battants de fer de toutes ses forces.

Lorsque Craig entra, le séjour baignait dans la lumière. Il posa avec soulagement les dernières valises et se massa doucement les épaules. Mary, quant à elle, explorait déjà la maison. Bien qu'elle ne l'avouera jamais : Cette maison lui plaisait beaucoup et elle tenait à avoir sa propre chambre ! Une chambre bien éclairée et donnant sur la forêt. Son frère la laissa faire. Il était bien content que sa petite sœur se montre plus humaine tout à coup.

« Ah ! S'exclama la jeune fille. C'est ici. Voici ma chambre ! »

Craig tourna la tête. Sa sœur était simplement ravie de sa découverte. « J'espère qu'elle n'a pas choisie la chambre la plus grande… J'aurais besoin de place pour ranger ma batterie ! »

Mary avait choisi la chambre la plus éclairée. Celle qui correspondait le mieux à son mode de vie et à son caractère. La fenêtre donnait en plein sur la forêt ! Il n'y a rien de mieux pour stimuler l'imagination d'une jeune chanteuse. Sans attendre d'avoir défait ses valises, elle prit sa guitare et joua quelques notes face à ce spectacle magnifique.

Son frère ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait toujours été attiré par la musique. D'après ses amis, Il est très doué pour la batterie mais ce n'est rien comparé à sa petite sœur qui a la musique dans la peau. Mary écrivait ses propres chansons et composait sa propre musique. Elle savait jouer de la guitare et du synthétiseur ! Son frère soupçonnait même sa sœur de savoir jouer de la harpe et de la flûte. A l'école, Mary Philips se faisait toujours remarqué… Non pas parce qu'elle se battait souvent avec ses amies ou par son caractère impossible… Mary est la fille la plus gentille du monde. La jeune fille jouait toujours dans les chorales ou les spectacles de fin d'année ! Et à chaque fois elle remportait un immense succès grâce à ses chansons. Craig avait eu l'occasion de s'en apercevoir à plusieurs reprises : Malgré son jeune âge, sa sœur était une vraie artiste ! Il y avait aussi sa voix qui enchantait tout le monde. Parfois Craig était jaloux d'elle.

« Mary ? Désolé de te déranger en plein travail mais je me disais que, puisque nous venons à peine d'arriver ici, ce serait bien d'aller dîner en ville. Qu'en penses-tu, petite sœur ? »

Mary se renfrogna subitement. Déjà, elle détestait être dérangé lorsqu'elle chante et ensuite… Après ce si long voyage elle aurait bien mérité de se reposer un peu, non ?

« Craig ! Nous avons dû prendre un taxi pour venir jusqu'ici. Je te rappelle que, bien qu'elle soit très belle, notre maison est loin du centre-ville. Tu n'as pas encore de voiture ! Comment comptes y aller ? Pas à pied, j'espère ! »

« Non. Répondit simplement Craig en esquissant un sourire. Nous allons prendre le bus. »

« Le quoi ? » Demanda Mary interloquée.

« Puisque rien ne t'échappe, tu as sans doute remarqué l'arrêt de bus à cinq minutes d'ici. Un peu de marche nous fera du bien. Viens ! »

Pendant un instant Mary se demanda si son frère ne se moquait pas d'elle. Puis fut bien obligé de lui obéir. Elle ferma la fenêtre et quitta sa chambre.

« Donne-moi une seconde. Le temps de tout fermer et je suis à toi, petite sœur. » Cria Craig tandis que sa sœur sortait de la maison à la recherche d'un quelconque arrêt de bus.

Craig, pourtant, ne s'était pas trompé. Juste derrière la colline se trouvait un bus qui les déposa en plein centre-ville. La jeune femme s'était de nouveau murée dans un mutisme absolu, ne répondant aux questions de son frère que du bout de la langue. Après quinze minutes de route, les Philips descendirent à l'angle de la cinquième avenue.

« Maintenant, cherchons un bon restaurant. Ca ne devrait pas trop difficile… Ah voilà ! Qu'est-ce que je te disais ! Allons viens Mary.

L'étrange couple entra dans le restaurant qui ressemble plus à un self-service de l'avis de Mary. Faisant mauvaise fortune bon cœur elle s'installa à une table attendant que son frère passe la commande. Ce qui ne se fit pas attendre : Au menu Steak Frites mayonnaise et une pomme pour la jeune demoiselle.

« Mary. J'aimerais que tu quittes cet air morose ! Bon sang, j'essaye de te faire plaisir. Tu pourrais être un peu plus gentille, non ? » Gronda Craig.

« Craig. J'étais heureuse jusqu'à ce que tu m'obliges à venir manger dans ce… Self-Service ! J'aime jouer de la guitare et tu le sais ! Pourquoi m'as-tu obligé à venir ici ? »

« Je voulais que tu sentes bien. Nous avons eu un très long voyage depuis l'Angleterre et je pensais que cela te ferait plaisir de visiter un peu ta nouvelle ville ! Dès demain je t'inscrirais au lycée et… » Commença le jeune homme avant d'être interrompu par le serveur. Il déposa deux assiettes et une bouteille d'eau minérale et leur souhaita bon appétit.

Afin de couper court aux remontrances de son frère, Mary s'empara de la mayonnaise mais chemin faisant elle fit tomber la pomme par terre. Devant le regard noir de Craig, Mary se baissa pour la rattraper mais une main étrangère fut plus rapide que la sienne.

« Ceci t'appartient, je crois ? » Demanda une voix très douce et très jeune.

Mary se redressa d'un bond et observa la personne qui venait de parler. C'était une fille de taille moyenne, portant un pantalon blanc et une chemise rose. Son visage encore enfantin était barbouillé de tâche de rousseur ce qui accentuait encore la couleur rousse de ses cheveux qui tombait en cascade sur ses épaules.

La jeune inconnue souriait de plus belle. Mary, toute gênée, ne su que répondre. Elle prit la pomme qui lui tendait la jeune fille.

« Je te remercie d'avoir ramassé ma pomme. Commença Mary qui se sentait rougir sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Je m'appelle Mary Philips ! Et toi ? »

La fille qui devait être un peu plus jeune que Mary sourit de plus belle. Elle hocha la tête et répondit simplement :

« Kimber ! Kimber Benton. »


End file.
